The Eternal Melody
by Black Scepter
Summary: 15-year-old American Dean Young wakes up in the streets of Japan, no idea where he is or what is happening. Chased through the streets by strange creatures and hounded by the Reapers who control him, will he and his new friend Hisashi be able to get back?


Disclaimer: We do not own The World Ends With You.

Hey, my name is Mark, and this is my younger brother Matt, and here are the two other writers Faermage KH Junkie and Count X Gamlxltoe. We worked hard on this and we hope you enjoy it.

Yo, it's Faermage-KH Junkie, I'm the editor on this little venture, as well as a concept designer… I sure hope you like this story, as everyone involved has worked and is working hard on it.

Plot Makers: Mark and Matt Fri from the Black Scepter, Faermage KH Junkie and Count X. Gamlxltoe.

Writer: Mark Fri.

Edited by: Faermage KH. Junkie

* * *

The Eternal Melody

Day One

"Do you remember your name?" spoke an older man.

"My name is Dean," Dean spoke back.

"Why did you come to Shibuya?" the man asked.

"It was summer break, I wanted to see something new," he replied.

"I? I thought you had someone else with you?" he asked, causing Dean to think more.

He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, their names were…"

{Scramble Crossing}

A boy around 15 years old, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes was laying on the road, the people crossing by not even seeing if he was ok. He slowly stood up, brushing off his clothes - a white hoodie, long blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"How did I get here…?" he asked as he looked around. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out a wallet, a couple of candy wrappers, and his cell phone. His name flashed up on the screen – Dean Young.

_Good – not broken._

Dean looked down to see his electric bass sitting on the ground in its case. "Heh, almost thought I'd lost you," he whispered to it.

As he reached down to pick it up, he received a text message. It said, 'Go to 104, 15 minutes, fail and face erasure.' Then a stinging pain shot through his hand. When he looked down, there was a timer tattooed there; it silently ticked down from 15 minutes.

"What on earth?" he said to himself, then started to panic. "Think Dean, think… Right! If I don't know what to do, go to Hachiko Statue."

Dean turned toward where he remembered the statue was when three birds came out of nowhere and started attacking him. They were strange; they didn't even have real heads, more like blue metal twisted to look like heads, flat, like some kind of living tattoo. While their bodies looked like a Raven's, the wings didn't appear too long, and had blue markings on them as well.

"Ow, what the?!" he shouted in shock. "Why are birds attacking me!?" After being pecked several times, Dean ran to Hachiko Statue. "I gotta get out of here!" he said to himself.

He ran, dodging the birds, yelling for someone to help, but no one answered. After running for what seemed like forever, he stumbled, falling head over heels, and slammed headfirst into Hachiko.

"Someone please help!" he yelled as he could feel the Ravens pecking him. He tried to fend them off with his hands.

"They can't hear you!" He turned to see a man covered head to toe in a black cloak; the man twirled an Ace of Spades in his hands.

"But you can! Please, help me," he pleaded, trying to hold down a bloody scream of pain.

Observing this scene quietly was a girl, around 15 years old; she had on a black and blue sleeveless shirt, with a high, wide collar that went up to her mouth and draped over her shoulders, long black jeans, high top tennis shoes, and black spiky hair. "Alright; time to clear the Noise!" she said. She jumped in front of him, shoving the birds away.

"You okay?" she asked.

Dean rolled out of the way and looked at her. "Huh? You can see me too?" he asked in obvious surprise.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm a Player too, genius. Quick, form a pact with me!"

"Player? Pact?" He was confused. "I… Guess so," he answered. Then, a bright light illuminated the area, so bright that Dean covered his eyes to protect them.

"What just happened?" he asked when the light faded.

"Didn't they tell you anything?" She sighed, then looked closely at him. "Oh, great, a gaijin," she muttered under her breath. "Tourists." She shook her head. "Hisashi Kishimoto, and you are?"

"Dean Benjamin Young, but we should run, those birds are rabid!" he yelled as he pulled himself up.

"They're not rabid, but… we really should run, unless you have some good pins," she said to Dean.

"You won't live too much longer, even if you do run!" said the man in the black cloak, making Dean scratch his head.

"You're weird," he said to the man, then turned to the girl named Hisashi. "And what are you talking about?"

"You don't even know that much?" she asked.

"No one told you?" the man asked, causing an uncomfortable silence.

"I remember a dream, a very real dream, though I can only remember parts of it," Dean said, thinking back.

The man crossed his arms. "Please, do tell. I'm bored."

Dean was about to speak again when the Noise came back for a second round. "Rabid birds!" he shouted, pointing at them.

Hisashi looked up, then dug in a pocket. "Here, take this. You'll know what to do." She tossed him a red-and-purple pin. On the back was engraved the word 'Masamune'.

"Ummm, a pin?" He held both his Bass and the pin in his hand, then put the pin on the bass's strap. The instrument lit with a soft glow. _I hope this works, _he thought. He strummed it a bit, then something started slashing the birds. "Whoa!"

She closed her eyes and smiled. A microphone appeared in her hand, and she started to sing. With every note she chained together, more of the birds got hit with a massive amount of sonic waves, one slash for each note, to create a living melody.

"Take me forward, stars are still asleep... You and I will live forevermore...." she sang as the Noise were hit by the slashing waves.

"This is cool!" he said, playing some warm up notes. The notes took shape, slashing the birds until they disappeared.

After the Noise had vanished, Dean turned to the man. "Are you a Player too?" he asked, still a little confused, but trying not to show it.

Hisashi raised an eyebrow. "You act like you know what that means," she said.

"Someone that cares if you're getting hurt…?"

She slapped her forehead.

"Rinegeddo Vikkuta Tekkusasu is my name... Gambling is my game. And no - I am a Reaper." He leaped off one of the benches and walked to them. "Call me Tekkusasu."

"What? So, you're one of the ones running this thing?" Hisashi asked.

"A Reaper?" Dean asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, I am, Hisashi. But I don't follow every rule as they do," Tekkusasu said, reaching into his cloak.

"Oh?" she asked.

"And one rule I don't follow is not attacking the players!" A pair of dice skittered across the ground. Two ones.

"Snake Eyes!" A snake formed from the air and rushed the two, fangs outstretched.

"Oh, please." Hisashi sighed, microphone appearing in her hand. "You ready to rock?"

Dean smirked. "I'm always ready!" He strummed his Bass, and the pin glowed as something unseen slashed the snakes.

"Alright, let's get this party STARTED!" Hisashi shouted. Against the background of Dean's Bass, she worked up a good melody, energy shooting out from her as she saw the notes she sang in her mind.

The two played as more and more Noise were erased. Tekkusasu just smirked and threw out two more dice, this time both landing on a four.

"Four and four: Spider Eyes!"

A spider grew out of the dice and fired web balls at them. The two dodged the sticky missiles, quickly killing the spider. Dean looked at Tekkusasu, about to say something, when someone came running up to them - a boy.

"Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to attack till the 7th day?" the newcomer asked Tekkuasasu.

"Uhg.. You always run late... Just watch them die and if they kill the Noise destroy them." Tekkuasasu completely ignored the other Reaper's question

"More reapers? And come on, this is SO against the Rules of the Game," Hisashi said. The two Reapers, however, ignored her.

After a while, the boy turned to them with a blank expression. "...Fine," he said to his 'boss'. "The new batch of players, I take it?"

Dean got a good look at the newcomer for the first time. He had brown hair, and wore a thin black hoodie, a black coat, blue pants, and on his belt he wore two…

Wii Remotes?

"Ah, a fellow gamer," Dean chuckled.

The boy chuckled back, but in a more dark tone, "Trust me I'm much better." He looked around and sighed, "I guess, it's time to fight."

He takes out two Wii Remotes, and a cord, taking the cord and putting the two together, the Wii Remotes shoot out a laser acting as two blade. "Don't call me a 'fellow gamer,' the name's Leon!" He rushes at the two.

"Don't underestimate him." Hisashi says as the Zones split, and she starts another combo, the sonic waves flying to the young Reaper as she sang, "Give me all your love, give me all your love..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean jumps back just as the blade was about to hit him, "Not cool!" He strums the Bass slashing Leon.

The other Leon jumps over Hisashi swing his blade at her, Hisashi jumps back Leon getting very close to hitting her, Dean was hit aside.

"Hisashi a little help here!" Dean yelled as he dodged a head shot.

"If you can't take the music, get off the stage!" She starts singing a fast song, the flurries of hits striking the apprentice.

The notes slam into Leon, he falls to his knees, "No, I can't lose!"

Dean smiled, "That's all? That was weak!"

"Fine," he throws a cards cover Leon, "52 pick up!" 52 version of Leon appeared, "now destroy!"

"Oh, really, is that all you got?" She asked.

"I don't think I can take anymore," Dean sighed.

"Stop this at once!" A man yelled.

He had black hair that stuck up, a black vest with a white undershirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans, he had glasses on his face and a stubble of facial hair on his face.

"You can't be fighting at day one!" He yelled.

"Why not? Why give them a second chance, they blew the first time?" He asked.

Hisashi clearly insulted by this spoke up, "What, just because something took our life away, we don't deserve to have one?"

"No you don't!" He yelled back.

"Hold on, what's going on!" Dean asked, raising into a panic, "Am I really dead?"

"Stand down Reaper!" The man yelled causing them to stop fighting.

"Damn, we will meet again, Dean!" He turned and ran; Leon got up and ran with him.

As the Reaper disappears, Hisashi sighs and turns toward Dean.

"You said you thought you were dead? Well, wake up and smell the black roses, Dean." She said to the confused Player.

"It was a dream, no way I'm dead," Dean said, thinking back to that awful day.

"Then explain to me how we can understand each other... gaijin?" She asked.

He couldn't take it, plus he didn't understand what she meant, "Why do you keep calling me that! It's Dean!"

"Because you're a gaijin. Not Japanese." She said sighing at Dean's overreaction.

"Oh… Just call me Dean," He said with a smile.

"Fine, Dean." She flips out her cell phone and checks it "You get the message? We're partners now, so we should get going. It's a good thing you found me - I know my way around town pretty well."

"... Fine," Dean looks at his hand, "it says we have 5 minutes left."

Hisashi gasped, "Luckily, the 104 building isn't too far from here. Thank goodness - if it were, we might be Erased. Then... say goodbye to your second chance."

"Right, let's go!" Dean runs ahead of Hisashi.

"Hey, wait, it's this way!"*She points back toward the Scramble Crossing and runs off.

Dean stops midway, "I knew that! I was just," Dean was at a lost for words, "I, uh, I saw a hotdog over here. But I guess I saw wrong, so let's get going!"

Hisashi laughs, "Tourists."

The man chuckled as he watched them run off," Reapers, they can never play by the rules these days," the man turned around a walked back.

Dean ran through Scramble Crossing on his way to 1 0 4, "Come on, time is almost out," Dean runs a bit forward, and hits a wall, a wall that you could see right through, "What the!"

Hisashi skidded to a stop why yelling, "Shimatta!"

Witched caused Dean to rub his head and ask, "Uh, what?"

A man in a red hoodie stands next to the wall, "The Noise has the key, erase the small Noise."

"Man, we don't have time for this!" The zones split, and she once more holds her microphone.

Dean smirked, "Let's rock!" he started to plays the intro of The One-Star. Hitting Noise with the sword pin.

"You can't make the cut! Here, Dean, have some sheets!" Sheet music suddenly appeared in Dean's mind. "Ready to rock the world?"

"Of course!" Now that he is playing the song better more Noise are hit with a stronger punch to the pin.

"Grab the key let's go out and have some fun! Have you ever seen such a perfect day? What's on your mind? Let's do it one by one. Have you ever thought such a day would come?" Hisashi sang as the Noise fell one by one.

The last Noise fell and the shield vanished, "Objective met, wall clear." The man said then walked off.

"Let's get moving!" Dean yelled as he ran forward.

"Yeah. This way!" She runs out to the 104 building, then, upon arrival, she stops, panting. "Yes, we made it." She looks down at her hand, where the timer has disappeared. "Good. The first day, complete."

"So now what?" Dean asked as he took a breather.

"Now, we're free to look around, shop, whatever, until we suddenly wake up somewhere else. Then, we do this all over again." She sighs, "So, you honestly don't know anything about the Game?"

"I'm learning. Hmmm, I want to play some more! That was fun!" Dean pumped his fist into the air.

"Fun? You are TOTALLY clueless. We're DEAD, Dean. Didn't they tell you anything when you gave them your Fee?" She asked.

"So, I mean we might not get out of here, alive.... So we might as well have fun with it, right?" He said, getting of the subject about the fee.

Hisashi shakes her head.

"True, I guess. But, well, I'm playing for a second chance. We all are - or, rather, that's what I thought. And my reason's better than most. So, well, go ahead, have fun, but don't forget that," She shakes her head again.

"So, let's go buy some pins. J of the M's pretty popular right now, theirs seem to work the best, too." She starts off, then turns around, "That's right, you don't know what the pins are for, do you?"

"Pin? Oh right, they make my Bass look cooler then ever," he raised his hand in the air and walk off, then turned back, "which way is it again?"

Hisashi sighs, "You know how your instrument's been firing attacks?"

"I put on the pins then strum my Bass," he takes off the pin, and strums it, a small barrier comes up from the Bass when he played it,

"Whoa, and I guess it can make a shield when the pins are out of power," Dean chuckled softly.

"The boy learns. Amazing." Her tone is sarcastically teasing.

"Hey, that's what my teacher says," he says with a smile, not getting that she was teasing him.

"Hey! There are more people here, hello?!" A 12 year old boy with bright brown hair, a light blue shirt, and a blue jeans ran over with a 15 year old girl following him, she had long blond hair, a white button up shirt, long blue pants, and that clueless look on her face.

"Hey what's going on here?" the boy asked.

Hisashi looked over at them. "I take it you're Players too?"

"Yea players… That is what that Reaper said anyway… Hi I am Deddo and this is my cousin Desutooi." The boy pointed to himself, then at his cousin.

"Hi," Desutooi said waving to them.

"Yo," Dean replied bluntly.

"It's Hisashi. Nice to meet you. I'm showing Dean here the ropes - he seems to have missed the orientation… as well as the facts of our existence," she said as Dean played his Bass, almost ignoring that the others were even there.

"Yeah, that happen to Tooi, her payment was her memory," Deddo said.

"Did you say memories...Bummer," Dean replied.

"Do you know what your fee was?" Hisashi asked Dean.

".... No..... I don't think I do..." Dean said, lost in his thoughts.

"Then you are just like me, but I'm short term memory," Desutooi said with a hop.

"It gets annoying after awhile," Deddo said disappointed.

"Your fee... it's what's most precious to you. It's the price you pay for a second chance, an ante you gamble with," she said to them.

"Oh..." He looks down at his feet, though he was still strumming his Bass. "What about you Hisashi?"

"...it's none of your business," she said quickly, turning away from them.

"Hey let's go to the Pin shop," Deddo said, sensing bad vibes.

"No worries... But I agree with Deddo, we should go," Dean said as he walked to Deddo.

Hisashi turned to them. "The best one's J of the M, it's off on Cat Street. We'd better hurry, it's on the other side of Shibuya. You can buy some pretty neat threads there, too."

"Threads?" Desutooi asked.

"See?" Deddo said, putting his hand to his face.

"You know," She tugged at her shirt, "Clothes. The word's 'threads' in Shibuya."

"She will forget it, don't bother," Deddo said as he turned away.

"Yeah sure, let's get going I really want to buy some pins!" Dean pumped his fist in the air and ran forward to the shop.

* * *

Dean examined the pins, reading what they did, finally he picked one up, "Hmmm, I like this one, it's name is Izanmi...."

"Oh, Ice Blow!" Deedo said as well, jumping up into the air when he found it.

The shopkeeper turn to Dean. "Cool choice, cat, that pin's where it's at with that on that case, you'll have one cool bass!" Dean's eyes widened with confusion.

"So you aren't selling?" he asked.

"Sorry, the employees here always rap. Hey, Dawg!" Hisashi said to the shopkeeper as she walked in.

"Hisa's back, she knows how to pick em, she's totally whack, she can really kick em!" the shopkeeper said, making Dean's eyes widen more. The shopkeeper looked at Dean and smiled. "No, seriously, dawg, listen to th' girl."

_I know it's trying to talk to me, but what is it saying? _Dean asked himself.

"Umm, I'll take this one, all the rest are sword type, and my 'one cool' bass doesn't work well with swords.... It says this one is fire." Dean turned to the shop keeper. "Are you a Player too?"

The shopkeeper looked slightly confused. "Don't know what you mean, friend, that's new to me, but I guess in the end, no one gives a C."

Hisashi laughed. "No worries, Dawg." She pulled a couple pins off a shelf then dropped some coins into the shopkeeper's hand, along with several other pins. "That'll be all for now, we'll be back later for some threads."

"This is too hard..." Dean sighed as he dropped the money into the shopkeeper's hand.

"I will buy this Ice Blow...." Deddo said as he slowly walked up to the shopkeeper.

"Hey, great choice! Dawg knows what to buy, let's raise the voice, let's cheer for the guy," The shopkeeper said as he clapped his hands.

"You'll learn to deal with it," Hisashi said as Dean went to the far end of the shop.

"Where are we?" Tooi asked as Deddo slapped his face.

"Let's get going." Just as he said that, everything went blank. Dean fell into a deep sleep… and, as they wake up…

In the shadow, two Reapers watched the four players.

* * *

"Leon. How were they?" Tekkusasu asked.

"Good for new Players," Leon replied.

"Hmmm, later we will engage them and I may have to erase them..." A evil grin arose from Tekkusasu's face.

End Day One: Let the Games begin!

* * *

That's it, please review and tell us what you think.


End file.
